The Epic Struggle to Grow a Plant
by authorlouise
Summary: How exactly did Frank grow that plant in RED? He said it was touch and go so who did he consult for gardening tips?


"Frank, what is so urgent and why do you have a bonsai plant?" I asked.

I was his next door neighbour but we saw each other about once a week. I did happen to take up quite a few contracts that my sister passed my way though so I wasn't home a lot. How Frank managed the whole domestic living thing I don't know. I couldn't survive in my house with nothing to do all day. Luckily I still retained a membership to the Contract Killers Society. Contract Killers Weekly was such a great magazine. I could brush up on my technique and it relieved boredom.

"I need some gardening tips" he said.

"Gardening tips? Since when were you a gardener? How am I supposed to know anything about plants?" I said in disbelief.

What on earth? Frank never expressed an interest in gardening before. I certainly didn't know anything about plants apart from how to hack them apart.

"Your sister's a keen gardener" he retorted.

"That doesn't make me one" I replied.

While Victoria was content living in high society, I was not. Not that she could hang up a gun as much as I could. Even an English lady needed to have an outlet.

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with growing a plant anyway?" I asked.

Something must have sparked this interest in him. He certainly had no green fingers before.

"I wanted to have a hobby. You know to relieve boredom" he lied.

No no no. Frank Moses couldn't lie to me. I have an in-built Frank Moses lie detector. You relieve boredom by going to a shooting range. Not waiting for a plant to grow for hours on end.

"You're lying, Frank. Don't try to deny it. Why are you so interested in horticulture?" I asked.

"There. There may be. There may be a girl" he slowly admitted.

Oh god. Not another Katya. Katya Petrokovich was an utter bitch. Damn her Russian suave that ensnared Frank. He was utterly clueless about the fact she was KGB. I did try to warn him but of course he didn't listen. Love was Frank's greatest weakness. I loved him myself but I could never tell him that. His interest in me was only platonic. He never made any advances towards me like he did with his other girlfriends. I satisfied myself with keeping him safe. Well as relatively safe as anyone could be if you were an operative. I will admit I did and do project my hate onto any of his admirers. Katya, I admit is adept at ensnaring men.

"Who?" I demanded to know.

I made it my business to vet his admirers. I did my best with Katya but he wouldn't listen.

"Her name's Sarah. Sarah Ross. She works in pension services" he said.

"What? A civilian? You're in love with a civilian?" I asked in disbelief.

I couldn't believe this. He'd fallen for an ordinary run of the mill woman? He'd allowed his romantic fantasies to cloud his judgement. He was an operative through and through just like me. He might do a good job now of giving up his occupation but I could tell how restless he was getting. How long before he would snap and pick up a rifle? He would never be able to tell his girlfriend what he actually did for a living. The CIA laws prevented it. He would be hunted down and killed otherwise. We were RED. Retired: Extremely Dangerous. Not that the CIA was in habit of letting secrets out. There were a clandestine agency after all. If we let one secret spill then we were dead. Simple as. We were too good to be comprised. We may be retired but part of the contract we signed up for was to be able to be called upon in the event of a national emergency no matter what our condition. That code was still in effect now.

"Yes, I am. You have a problem with that?" He asked, angrily.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Your whole relationship will be based on lies, Frank. They say honesty is the best policy in them. You will never be able to pick up another contract or go to the shooting range. What happens when someone tracks you down and tries to kill you? You'll be putting Sarah in danger everyday but being with her and she'll never know. Even if you tell her, which you can't, she'll never truly understand the risks" I ranted.

A relationship between an operative and a civilian was doomed to fail. There would be so many secrets and a whole part of your life you could never tell you partner and that they would never understand. A relationship couldn't withstand that.

"I can see whoever I damn like. Stuck sticking your nose in my private affairs, Tare" he demanded.

"Fine, I will. Goodbye" I shouted.

I always tried to look out for him and look where it got me. He wouldn't be seeing me anytime soon. I was taking a long extended holiday. One with murder, mystery and intrigue. Also one with hopefully a large pay check.


End file.
